pyaari si love dastaan
by stell.KAt
Summary: hey guys its a story of kavin and aliya (AlVin) the brave CID cops. kavin is a dashng flirt man who never felll in love with any girl. then aliya enters in his life and he is never seen a girl like aliya.. just peep into the story.. its my first story and sorry for mistakes..actually mai china mai 8 years rhi aur whan english nhi hoti isliye mjhe english nhi ati sorry guyz :( sorry
1. a way to DEHRADUN

love story of _**kavin and aliya ...**_

 **scene : dushyant and kavin chat in** **bureau ::::**

 **dushyant:** wese yr kavin 1 baat smjh nhi ati mjhe :/ ( in a confusing manner )

 **Kavin:** wo kiya bhai ? putting up a file and marking something...

 **Dushyant:** yr tu itni lrkiyon se flirt krta hai ... lrkiyaan tere peeche pagal hain mgr tu hr valentines day single hota hai :/ :P :p

 **kavin :** (giving a look ) acha ... (-_-) dekh mere bhai pehli baat to yeh k mai lrkiyon se flirt nhi krta bs ese hi tareef kr deta hun... and doosri baat (setting her hairs) mai hun hi itna handsome :P :P aur yr maine faisla kr rkha hai k jb tk mjhe scha pyaar nhi ho jata tb tk valentines day akele hi flirt krte hue mnau ga :P

 **Dushyant :** ohhhhhhhhhh to esaaaaaaaaaa hai :v (laughing)

 **Kavin:** hans ku rha hai yr

 **Dushyant : (** stop laughing ) nhi soch rha hun k TUJHE aur wo bhi scha pyaar ... sunne mai hi kafi ajeeb lgta hai :P (again start laughing )

 **Kavin :** very funny (by giving him serious look ) hoga 1 na 1 din... aur jab hoga to sb se pehlet tjhe hi btaunga

 **Dushyant stop laughing and looking at him and start thinking something**

 **Kavin by looking at him and shook him and asked**

 **Kavin :** buddy kiya soch rha hai ?

 **Dushyant :** **keeping his hand on kavin's shoulder saying )** yr bs yeh soch rha hun k jb tk tujhe scha pyaar hoga tb tk mai apne bchon ki shaadi kr rha honga... bhai tu fikr na kr mere bche teri shaadi krwa denge :v

 **kavin :** HA HA HA very funny hogya tera **-_-**

 **then the** **bureau phone star** **t ringing ...**

 **kavin picks up the phone and he was acp sir on the phone ... A.C.P sir tells something to kavin and cut the phone.. after that dushyant asked kavin that wht was acp sir saying... kavin tells**

 **kavin :** arey yr sir keh rhe hain k hume DCP chitrole k saath dheradun jana pre ga kuch case k silsile main (making face )

 **dushyant :** oh no yr :/ yr ye chitrole sahab k saath voyage pr jana na bsss... :/ :/ :/

 **kavin :** han yr ..agr acp sir ka order nhi hota to kbhi nhi jata us chitrole shab k saath :/ ughhhhhhhh :/

 **dushyant :** wese yr ye chitrole **( he stopped at the chitrole word because suddenly he saw that chitrole sir is coming to enter the bureau and chitrole sir had heard his** name **and he asked that wht are u guys talking about me DUO said notinh but chitrole sir asked that e has heard his name ) DUO cchanged the topic by saying that they are praising dcp sir .. :v so clever :P**

 **DCP sir :** thank u dushyant kavin .. mjhe nhi pta tha k tum dono mere bare mai itna acha sochte ho tum dono ne to mujhe emotional krdiya bhaee... ) ... (DUO smiles at this)

 **chitrole sir was about to say something more then kavin stopped him and asked about the case of dehradun..( just to change the topic) chitrole told him about the case and tell to take few more team members with us .. they have to leave by tommorow morning by road ... duo salute them and leave to be ready for tommmorow...**

 _ **and here's the tommorow come.. the team members including Dushyant-ishita vivek-tasha Sachin-kajol DCP sir and kavin ... all sat to go ddehradun...**_ ** _the were going peacefully and suddenly the driver saw that the far away the road is bloced and the team has to go further by walk... the team unitedly say : OH NO WHAT THE hell ! now mr kavin is holding a map and they go inside the jungle becuase the map telling them a shortcut from jungle..._**

 ** _kavin was leading them and they are walking in the jungle for half an hour .. the are walking and walking and walking..._**

 ** _dushyant and sachin asked kavin :_** bhai aur kitna chlna hai yr... hum shi to ja rhe hai na?

 **kavin:** star ruffling hairs and mesmerize : **pta nhi yr**

 **sachin :** kiya bola ?

 **kavin :** kch nhi yr (turning his face to other direction and making face of sorry )

 **sachin :** nhi mjhe hui hogi yresa lga k maine kch suna

 **dushyant :** 1 minute guys ruko ( **he stop walking... everbody asked what happened? he told them that he recognize this tree he was seen this tree before ..**

 **kavin : hiding his mistake** tujhe koi glt fehmi hui hogi yr

 **dushynt :** nhi yr ye mark dekh ye maine hi lgaya tha ... kavin yr ye whi tree hai ...

 **dcp sir :** kavin hm sahi to arhe hain na ,,,

 **kavin :** pta nhi sir

 **dcp sir :** pta nhi mtlb map to tmhare haath mai hai

 **kavin :** han sir mgr ye map kch aur hi direction de rha hai aur yaha kch aur hi hai.. sir mjhe lgta hai k hum gum hogae hain

 **everyone :** **whaaaaatttt :O :O** ab kiya krain

 **dcp : kavinnnnnnnnnnn ye kiya kiya tumne ab hum kiya krainge ...( dantne wali tone hoti hai na wese wali :P )**

 **dushyant :** pehle ku nhi bola

 **kavin** yr mjhe khud abhi pta chla

 **dushyant : ufffffffff** ab kiya krain

 **kavin** : hum log alag alag direction mai jate hain aur rasta dhonnte hain aur adhe ghnte baad isi jga pr milenge ok?

 **dcp :** ok thk hai ab iske ilawa humare pass aur koi chara nhi

 **this chaps finish here ... :)**


	2. my first sight at you

**hi back with a new chapter... love story of kavin and aliya ...hope u guys will like it .. sorry it was little bit copied ... and thnx alot for everyone who liked my story thnkew guys thnks alot... and so much thnks to my new frnd hamdard duo who helped me alotttttttttttttt ..truly hamdard duo i am able to upload this chap beacuase of u only thnks buddy :D... and kavinzara jannatfairy too**

* * *

 **know some about this chap: yeh to prne k baad hi pta chle ga :p**

* * *

 **recap: the team got missed in jungle and they decided to go seperate in jungle to find a way .. ab agge :p**

* * *

 **kavin:** hum grps mai jana chaiye q sir kiya kehte hain ap ?

 **dcp :** han thik hai to 1 kaam krte hain dushyant tum aur ishita us trf( pointing towards his left side ) kajl aur schin tum dono us trf (pointing towards his right side ) mai aur tarika is trf jate hain aur vivek tasha tum dono us trf jao aur kavin tum bche ab.. ab glti tumne ki hai to tumhe akele hi jana pre ga ..tum waha us nehar wali side ki trf jakr dekho ...aur han sb k mobile nhi chl rhe lekin watches to chl rhi hai na -_- to phr sb thk adhe ghnte baad yahi isi tree k neeche milainge aur agr koi adhe ghnte k baad bhi yaha na aye to hum use dhoondne chalain ge .. lekin thk adha ghnta yaad rkhna sb ... is tht clear.. ?

 **the whole team in a saluting tone :** YES SIR !

 **THEY ALL WENT TO THIER ORDERED SIDES .. KAVIN WAS STANDING NEAR THE LAKE**

 **KAVIN :(SITTING ON A ROCK)** kiya musibat hai yr...mujhe pta tha esa hoga kuch na kuch q k jb tk ye chitrole sahab mere saath hote hai mere saath kuch na kuch bura hota hi hai huhh :/... (talking to himself) chl bhae kavin uth ja aur ja kr rasta talaash kr ... shyd tjhe hi rasta mil jae ...

 **(and then he looked at the sky and talk to god ) kavin :** oh god plz mujhe rasta dikha de plzz

 ** _(and when he looked down to start walk he suddenly saw a girl coming to him actually she was running ) face saaf tareeqe se nhi dikh rha tha kuch dhundla dhundla dikh rha tha ..humare kavin ne gor se dekha to wo lrki bht tezi se bhagte hue bridal dress mai kavin ki trf arhi hai) jese jese wo qareeb ati rhi aur uska face saaf dikhae dene lga aur jb kvin ne use dekha to he felt for her , for her beauty,,, he got freeze at his place ... she was so beautiful... kavin just forget himself for a second .. he was lost in her beauty... and suddenly buuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmpppp ... the girl bumped with kavin and felt on him ... kavin on the bottom and the girl on his top ..her hairs are on kavin ... kavin softy removes her hairs from his face and lost in her eyes.. the girl wanted to stand but kavin was holding her waist ... :p she removes kavin hand and kavin get back to the world :p she stood and scold kavin ..._**

 **girl** : dekh k nhi chl skte tum han ? andhe ho kiya ? dikhta nhi hai tumhe 1.. **(here kavin wanted to say something but whenever he start to say smthng the girl started and intruptd him )(she is not giving him a single chance to speak..kavin wanted to say sorry but she just speaking and speaking and speaking not taking a pause even :p** (mjhe bhi gira diya apne saath aur mere kapre bhi gnde krdiye **(start removing stains from her dress** ) arey ajeeeb insan ho sorry tk nhi bol rhe ... tumhe kiya lgta hai glti meri hai huh :/ mjhe sorry bolna chaiye :/ tumhari soch hai ye sorry mjhe nhi tumhe bolna chaiye 1 to khud glti kro aur sorry doosro se expect kro ..kia zamaana agya hai bhai uff :/ ( **kavin still trying to say something but the girl is not giving him chance)** arey ab bhi deedh bne khra ho tum sorry bolna ata nhi kiya jldi jdli sorry bolo .. ufff mere kpre sare gnde krdiye huh :/ **(here he wanna say somthng but as usual the girl is speaking continuosly :P)**

 **know kavin is tired of this and sat on a rock ... and said bol lo bol lo pehle tum bol lo .. -_- :P**

 **and then the girl saw him sitting on a rocjk and again start scolding ...**

 **girl** : arey ajeeb insan ho mai jbse bole ja rhi hun tumhe sunai nhi deta kiya uper se neeche beth gae wah bhaeee wahh waah wahh bhlai ka to zmana nhi rha aj kl ... huhhh :/ **( kavin is shocked and again try to say something but again the girl (age smjh gae honga ap ) :v :P )**

 **girl .**. 1 to tum andhe uper se sunai km deta hai a to goonge (dumb) hon k sorry bhi nhi bol skte huh pta nhiiiii **(here she wanted to say more but kavin was tired of tired of this and keep his hand on her mouth to shut her up :p but the girl was still saying somthing ... :p and then kavin hold her wrist and and fold their aroend her waist ... (jese pkrte hain yr apko pta to hoga mai kiya kehna chah rhi hun :P )**

 **kavin :** shhhh kitna bolti ho tum kitna... mai kbse kuch bolna chah rha hun aur tum ho k ruk hi nhi rhi kiya kawa biryani ka hotel hai tumhara :P han ? kbse sorry bolne ki koshish kr rha hun lekin madam chup ho to mai kuch bolun na ... wese battery kaha se li tumne apni ? :p (the girl raise her eybrow and eyes phati hui :v :v ( **sorry mjhe koi wrd smjh nhi arha tha** ) :P and beacuase of kavin's hand is on her mouth so the voice from her mouth comes is like ummm umm umm but in a agry tone :p ...

 **kavin** : huffff...tumhara kuch nhi o skta :p aur han wese tumne shi kaha tha glti khud kro aur sorry doosro se expect kro .. glt baat hai aur mai tumhe sorry nhi bolunga bcox glti meri nhi tumhari hai ...mai to apni jaga pr peacefully khra tha tum hi bhagti hui aien aur mjhse tkra gai ab is mai meri kiya glti ( **on listening this k bhagti hui aien she just shocked jese use kuch yadd agya ho ... usne esa face bnaya jese shockingly kuch yd ata hai na wesa :P ) she just removes kavin hand and again scold**

 **girl :** tm pehle nhi bta skte

 **kavin** : arey to tum moka hi nhi de rhi thi bolna ka to kese sorry bolta

 **girl** :arey yeh nhi... yeh k mai bhagti hui arhi thi .. uff mai bhi kitni bri idiot hun ... oh no abhi bhi mai yaha pr khari hun

 **kavin** : tm kiya keh rhi ho ? tm thk to hona aur bhaag ku rhi thi ?

 **girl : looking at him and making a angry face ..she just wanted to say something but she heard a voice coming form the back .. it was the goons running to her... she saw them and start running by saying kavin that bhagooooooooooo**

 **kavin start running with her ... and asked wle running k hum bhaag q rhe hain ?**

 **girl: hum nhi mai bhaag rhi hun**

 **kavin** : oh acha mai to bs ahista ahista aram aram se walk krta hua arha hun na tumhre peeche ..

 **girl** : batain km kro aur tez bhagoo arna ahista ahista chlne k kabil bhi nhi rahoge ( they do this conversation while running )

 **kavin** : arey kuch to btao

 **girl:** tum kitna bolte ho... itna bolne wale log kese paida ho jate hain huh :/

 **kavin shocked and say :** han sahi kaha :P

 **girl : ( hiding behind the trees or we can say jhariyannn ) (kavin too follows her and asked why are we hiding ?)**

 **the girl replies :** tumhe chain nhi aiega na jb tk btaungi nhi ? -_ **-**

 **kavin** : uh uh :p

 **girl** : hufff .. drasl mai un gundo se bch rhi hun

 **kavin** : oh acha abhi tk to mjhe lg rha tha k hum pakrm pkrai khail rhe hain -_- kafi new baat btai tmne thnks ... -_- **( making this type of face -_- )**

 **girl** : giving him a lokk and smiles : ur welcm ... -_- :)

 **kavin** : uh ! yeh bta o k wo tmhare peeche q pre hain ?

 **girl** : bta hi rhi thi pr pta nhi tum jese log dossro ko bolne ka moka hi kaha dete ho .. bs apni hi bkwaas krte rehte ho... doosro ko bhi moka dena cchaiye bolne ka huhhh :/

 **kavin** make a face of WHAT :O : and say : oh acha wese shi kaha tumne 1 dm correct .. kash k is wqt mere pas miror hota to tumhe zroor deta :/

 **girl** : kiya kha ?

 **kavin** : kch nhi ..tum ye btao k ye log q peeche pre hain tumhare ?

 **girl** : q k mai inke boss ki hone wali bv thi aur bs mai shaadi k mandap se bhaag aie ... to mere peeche lg gae

 **kavin** : shocked : BV ? madap ? shaadi ? arey lekin tum bhagi q ? :o

girl : mjhe mza ata hai ..adat hai meri ... idiot koi lrki mndap se q bhaagti hai itna bhi nhi pta... jb uski mrzi k khilaf shaddi ho rhi ho huh idiot -_-

 **kavin** : uhh sorrry :p wese yeh shaddi tmhari mrzi k khilaf ho rhi thi to in logo ko koi haq nhi tum pr apni mrzi thopne ka ... aj kl pta nhi logo ko kya hogya hai ...aj k zmane mai bhi zbrdsti shaadi uff :/

 **girl** : arey tumse kisne kaha k shaadi meri mrzi k khilaaf ho rhi thi ? :P

 **kavin** : mtlb ? :O :O :o

 **girl** : bht lmbi story hai mister tm nhi smjho ge :P

 **kavin** : haaaiannnnnnnnnnn ?

 **girl** : arey kch nhi tum apne kaam se kaam rkho na :P aur ahista bolo wo log sun lainge

 **then they heard a voice and kavin feels a hand on his shoulder when they turn back they were goons with big knifes (jis se coconut chilte hain na wo wali mjhe un ka name nhi ata )**

 **goon 1 : sun lainge nhi sun liya madam g**

 **... ... to be continued ...**


	3. A way TO DEHradun (PART 2)

aliya got shocked to see the goons ...

kavin also got shocked to see some pehlwans holding big knifes in there hands and his mouth was opened ('o') and finaaly he asked

kavin : tum log kon ho ?

goon 1 : abey tu hume nhi janta .. ( all goons start laughing evily)

kavin : hohoho very funny... nai janta jabhi pooch rha hun

goon 2 : ( Looking at the girl )bhabhi apne bataya nhi ise abhi tk .. itni door bhaag kr aien is k saath aur humare bare mai nhi btaya ?

girl : oye dekh tune ab mujhe bhabhi bulaya na to... (start thinking what to say further ) to .. too...

goon 2 : to kiya ? (showing knife )

girl : to..to bs kkkkkk kkuuu kuch nhi tum to mere bre bhai hona tttt to tum bhabhi nhi bhen bola kro zzz ziada aaacha lgta hai :)

goon 1 : nhi bhabhi jaan bhai ki biwi to bhabhi hui na ap to humari akloti bhabhi hain apko bhen nhi bhabhi hi bolainge :)

girl : hehhe ok :) ( with innocently )

goon pointing towards kavin : yeh premi kon hai ?

kavin : woooooohhhh helow helow guys whats is going on here ... i mean koi mjhe btaye ga k yaha ho kiya rha hai .. kon bhabhi kon bhai kis ka premi ... plz explain man ... ( ging towards goons ) but goons again show him knife he get back )

goon 1 : aliya bhabhi chaliye bs ab boht ho gya ... hum thk gae hain akram pkrai khel khel kr

kavin on listening ALIYA word ( losting in his own world ) : oh to tumhara naam aliya hai :D :D but again came to his world by listening pakram pkrai ..

kavin to aliya : pakram pkrai ?

aliya pullling kavin towards herself : tum zra chup kr k khre rhe go -_-

kavin : putting his finger on his lips : ok (innocently )

aliya : dekho last time bol rhi hun mujhe tumhare bhai se shaadi nhi krni mtlb nhi krni smjhe tum log ... kehdo ja kr apne bhai se k aliya kisi gunde k chakar mai nhi ane wali .. aur han ye . ... (she come forward to goons but goons show er chaku )(aliya chaku dekhte hi peeche agai aur apna sentence complete kiya ) dikhaya na to fight krna mujhe bhi ata hai smjeh .. huh

kavin : (with a finger putted on his mouth ) shokingly looked aliya

aliya : han to tum logo ko kiya lgta hai huh mai bchi hun ... ao kon krna chahta hai mjhse fight

goon 1 come forward and show her knife ...

aliya : dekho agr asli mrd ho to ye chaku waku phenk do ... itna khate ho .. itne bre pehlwaan ho phir bhi caku ka sahara lete ho ..chee chee chee..

goons on listening this throw there knifes away and come forward to aliya

aliya ( going back ) haathiyon k jhund mai kiya ate ho sher ki trah 1 1 kr k ao... huh . mai tum logo se drti nhi hun ... 1 1 ko dhool chata dungi

kavin was shockingly seeing all this .. he was trying to understand the situation

goon 1 come forward to fight aliya

goon 1 : hhahahhaha bhabhi g ap ko dekh kr lgta nhi k ap hume hara daingi

aliya : han to tume kiya lgta hai .. mai zaroor hara deti ( hiding behind kavin ) pur actually kiya hai na aj mera mood nhi .. aj mai bhaag bhaag kr bhaag milkha bhaag bn gai hun ..uhh i mean boht thk gai hun isliye ( pushing kavin in the medaan :v ) yeh lare ga ...

kavin looked back at aliya shockingly and come to aliya : whaaattTtttttttt ? :O mai lrunga ? jb fight nhi krni thi to neota q diya :O

aliya : are yr mai kr leti but aj bht thk gai un na isliye :P aur wese bhi tumne ye dole shole q bnaen hain huh ? lrkiyon ko impress krne k liye hi bnae honge pta tha mujhe :P gym mai pese pehk kr agae na akhir... arey idot aj pesa wasool day hai to zra ho jae 2 3 dishu dishu .. ( mukke bnate hue :P )

kavin : ohh acha bs 2 3 (mukke bnate hue ) dishum dishum se ye log bhaag jainge jese hainaw ? -_- tumne inki jisamat dekhi hai ... uhhhhh ...

goons : ager meeting hogai ho to start kre bhai sahab

aliya : are sbr nhi ?humari meeting chl rhi hai abhi

kavin : ok mai piyaar se baat kr k dekhta hun ...

aliya : oh acha to tumhe lgta hai k yeh pyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr se man jainge -_-

kavin:akhir mai bolta hi itna meetha hun k koi bhi meri baat man jae aur yeh to bs 2 log hi hain

aliya : acha to phr try krlo .. lekin baad mai mjhse na kehna k maine warn nhi kiya

kavin : iski nobat i nhi aegi

aliya : ok to phr all the best :)

kavin to gooons : dekhiye mere piyaare bhaiyon ( he hasn't completed his sentence suddenly a goon punched him ) kavin looked back to aliya after the punch aliya say : maine to pehle hi kaha tha ^_^

kavin : dekho mai ( again a goon punched him )  
kavin : boht hogya ap apna real face tum logo ko dikhana hi pre ga

and our hero start fighting ... he was lil bit get injured but finally he won from the goon 1 ( aliya was enjoying and clapping during the fight ) and now he invited goon 2 to fight and again won :D

aliya coming to kaivn : arey wah mere sher ... (uske soulder i means body pkrte hue... ) mjhe to laga tha k ye dole ese hi hawa bhrwa kr bnae hain but wa wah tum to sch mai pesa wasool ho yr .. shabassh

kavin : acha to ab chlain ?

aliya : kaha ?

kavin : dehradun ?

aliya : dehradun q ?

kavin : o helow madam maine tmari madad ki ab tum meri kro ... mai dehradun k rasta bhool gaya hun aur ab tuuuuuummmmm mjhe waha le kr jao gi

 **aliya** : o hello mister ! maine nhi kaha tha meri help kro huh mai ja rhi hun apne raste aur tum apne smjhe

 **kavin** : bhalai ka zamaana hi nhi hai

 **aliya** : o wow pehle insaan ho jise ab pta chl rha hai good :)

kavin : thnakyou . ab meri help kro

aliya : pehle plz kaho

kavin : what ?/

aliya : what nhi plz :)

kavin : q ?

aliya : bye ^_^

kavin : ok f9 .. plz

aliya : poora to kaho

kavin : plz poora hi kaha hai maine kam sunai deta hai kiya ?

aliya : oh hello 1 to tmhari madad kr rhi hun or uer se mjhe hi behri bol rhe ho ? huh jao nhi krni tmhari madad khud krlo

kavin : yr bechara baach gaya in ka bhai ( pointing towards goon whor are unconciously lying on a floor ) pta nhi kiya haal krti tum us ka

aliya : apni madad aaao huh -_- and she walked away

kavin running behind her

kavin : oooo oook okk f9 plz meri help krdo yr mujhe dehradun ka rasta bta do

aliya : tum dehradun k jungle mai hi khre ho -_-

kavin : mtlb ? :O

(aliya points towards goons )

then kavin heard his team voice who were searching him and he looked back to see hi team ... and when he turned back to see aliya .. she was disappeared from there ... kavin want to search her but his team stopped him ..

DCP sir scold him : kavin tum ne aj boht tang kiya hai hume .. pehle rasta bhool gae aur ab khud ghoom gae ... time dekha hai tumne ... tumhe clearly kaha tha k adhe ghnte se uper nhi hona chaiye /... tumhe doohndte doohndte adha ghnta hogya hume ...dil to kr rha hai k tumheeeee ( dcp sir wanted to say furtehr but kavin stopped him by saying : sir rasta mil gaya

dcp : (suprisingly) what ? kahan hai ? shabassh kavin ab jldi kro mai bht thak gaya hun ... chlo jldi

duhsyant ahista se bolte hue : han sir ap bhudde jo ho gai hain :P and ishita smiles and hide her laugh at this :p

dcp : dushyant tumne kuch kaha kiya ?

dushyant L han sir mai kavin se pooch rha tha k ye log kon hain ? ( pointing towards goon )

kavin : map

dushyant and whole team : kiya ?

kavin :: uhh kuch nhi bht lmbi kahaani hai .. yhi log hume dehradun ka rasta btainge ... inhe uthate hain aur chlte hain ..

all team : ok

they awake goons and goons tell him the way to deradun ..

they reached to dehradun and solved their case in 2 to 3 days and came back to mumbai ...

during travelling kavin tell dushyant the whole story in the car ( car isliye q k unka driver car theek kr k car le aya tha :) )


	4. the BikEr's Flow GanG

**precap :** kavin tells the whole story to dushyant ... ( ab aage :v )

 **in the car ... the duo was chatting at the back seat ... means ( kavin telling the story to dushyant) after listening the whole story , dushyant replied :** hmmmmm... yr tune us se poocha nhi k wo dehradun ki hai k nahi ? itna to pooch leta na

 **kavin :** arey yr dush agr woh deradun ki hoti to dehradun ka rasta btane k bjae khud humare saath chlti ..

 **dushyant :** han yeh baat bhi hai ... phir wo kaha se aie hogi ..? kahin wo koi churail to nhi ? ( laughs )

 **kavin :** very funny aur koi ghatiya joke reh gaya ho to woh bhi arz kar dijiye plz aap :P

 **dushyant :** i know i know :p

 **kavin too smiles**

 **they reach at the bearue after some hours ... and all went for their homes after a hactic day**

 **AT NIGHT at kavin's reesidency :** **kavin was lying on a bed trying to sleep but whenever he try to sleep ,closes his eyes aliya's face comes in front of his eyes...**

 **Kavin :** ufff.. yeh kiya ho raha hai yr ... pehle to kabhi ksi lrki ko dekh kr aisa nhi hua aur maine konsa pehli baar ksi lrki ko dekha hai ... phr uska chehra mere dimagh se ja q nhi raha ?he stood and drink a water and sat on the floor along the bed ... he sat with the support of bird.. ( **i mean bed se tek lga kr )** Aliya kitna koobsurat naam hai na ( then he lost in the dreams of her ... thinking about her ) kitni beautiful hai woh **(smiles** )... pta nhi phir kab milegi .. mai to yeh bhi nhi janta k milege bhi k nahi ... uska mujhe apni taraf keechna .. muskurana .. khush hona ... uske baal mere uper girna...uski ankhain .. kitna khoobsurat tha yeh sab ( **again smiles** )aur uska non stop bolna **(this time zra hasi agai** ) ...un gundo se bhi poocha pr unhe bhi kuch nhi pta tha ... pta nahi k humari pehli mulakaat humari akhri mulakaat thi ya srf pehli **... (he is totally losted in her dreams , humare kv koto pta hi nhi chl raha tha k wo kaha hain .. i mean k bilkul hi kho gae aliya mai :P ) (is condition pe to 1 hi song bna hai :P )**

 **Hmm... thodi-thodi katthai si uski aankhein**  
 **Thodi surme bhari..**

 **Uske honthon pe muskurayein**  
 **Haaye duniya meri**  
 **Ho.. chakhna bhi chaahun**  
 **Rakhna bhi chaahun**  
 **Sabse chhupake usey.. haaye**  
 **Rabba.. Rabba**  
 **Mere Rabba Rabba**  
 **Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha**  
 **Ho.. ho!**  
 **Rabba.. Rabba**  
 **Mere Rabba Rabba**  
 **Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan**  
 **Woh hu wo...**

 **Yaaron main kaise kahoon, kya hua?**  
 **Hosh hai ab kahin hai kahin yeh hawaa**  
 **Phirta hoon khud ko bhulaaye huve**  
 **Yaad meri mujhe toh dila do zaraa**  
 **Bematlab sa, jeeta raha tha**  
 **Ab mill gayi hai wajah.. haay**

 **Yun toh ye dil, haan phisalta nahi**  
 **Moam ki battiyon pe pighalta nahi**  
 **Naina woh hai na**  
 **Haan sitaarein hain dau**  
 **Chaand dil mein kabhi bhi nikalta nahi**  
 **Talna bhi chaahun, bujhna bhi chaahun**  
 **Main unn charaagon tale.. haaye**  
 **Rabba.. Rabba**  
 **Mere Rabba Rabba**  
 **Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha**  
 **Ho.. ho!**  
 **Rabba.. Rabba**  
 **Mere Rabba Rabba**  
 **Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan**

 **Kavin :** **(coming back to his world )** ufff mai bhi kiya soch raha hun yr ... mai bhi na pagal ho gaya hun ... **(looking at the wall clock )** oh shit 2 baj gae ... subah late na hojaun yr ... soja kavin so ja **(lying on bed )..** kal acp sir bhi aiyenge aur agr unhun ne tujhe late dekha na to pkaa dant pre gi .. so ja shabash **( putting blanket on his face ) and thori dair baad so gae :P good ni8**

 **NEXT MORNING AT 6 : 30 AM : ( ALARM RINGS AND AUR KV WAKES UP ) ( he off the alarm and then gets up ) ( here our kavin daily go for a morning walk and excercise ... wrna duty time to 8 bje hai )(AFTER BRAKFAST AND ALL TAYARI SHAYRI HE WENT FOR BEAURUE...**

 **in the beurue : dushyant pankaj freddy sir and daya sir and ishita purvi were alreay there ...**

 **kavin's enter and say good morning to all :) all chat for 5 minutes and then at 8:15 am all were there with acp sir**

 **acp sir :** good morning

 **all** : good morning sir !

 **acp sir :** aur sab kese hain ?

 **daya sir :** sir we all are good ap btain kesi rahi delhi conference ?

 **acp sir :** han it went good :)tum log btao kesi rahi dcp k saath trip ?

 **sachin :** dcp sir k saath trip ?

 **acp sir** : han tum log gae the na dehradun dcp sir k saath for trip ( smiles )

 **sachin** : ( slowly )narkh mai bhi trip pr na jaun un ke saaath ...

 **acp sir** : q kavin dushyant btao kesi raha dehradun ka safar dcp k saath?

 **Kavin** : sir mere to boht hi acha (then he realized what he say ) i mean k sir bs case solve hogya us se acha ho gya safar :p

 **Dushyant** : han sir kavin ne to mrwa hi diya tha hume .. isne hume poore jungle mai ghooma diya

 **Acp** **sir** : hahahahahha han han bataya chitrole ne mujhe ... khair ab chlo bs aj se phr se kaam shru... lets start the day with new case

 **Abhijeet Sir** : new case ? new case about what ?

 **Acp sir** : han mere pas kal hi 1 new case aya tha ... mujhe 3 cops chaiye is case ko handle krne k liye ..drsal yeh 1 bike gang ka case hai jo mujhe nhi lgta k itni asaani se solve ho jaega.. 5 saal se police us gang ko dhoondh rahi hai pr aj tk 1 sboot nhi chohra un logo na ... kafi shaatir hain ... bre bre muesuem mai bri se bri security mai bhi keemti saaman chura lete hain ... yeh log kafi logo ka murder kr chuke hain ... lekin humare secret cops ne unka bht mushkil se srf itna pta kiya hai k wo log biking kaha krte hain ..lekin wahan hazaroo log ate hain biking k liye ..koi nhi bta skta k wo gang konsi hai ... un.. un ke khilaaf humare pas koi saboot nhi ... suna hai k wo jis biker ko pasand krlain unhe apni gang mai shaamil kr lete hain .. biking un k boss ki sb se bri kamzori hai ...hume bikers ban kr wahan jana hoga ... aur age to tum log smajh hi gae hoge ... wo kon hai kese dikhte hain yeh hume khud andaza lagana pre ga

 **Daya** : han sir mai smajh gaya ... to apne kin logo o choose kiya hai ?

 **Acp** **sir** : maine kavin , dushyant aur pankaj ko chuna hai ... q k daya aur abhijeet ko us gang k sab log pehchante hain .infact sunne mai aya hai k tumhare fan hain :P ... baki sb officers kisi na ksi doosre case mai inolve hain ... aur kavin dushyant ko biking ati hai .. in logo ne btaya tha k yeh college mai bhi kiya krte the ... isliye ... aur muje apne officers pr poora bhrosa hai

 **Abhijeet sir** : hmm sir .. blkl sahi nirne liya hai wese apne..

 **Acp sir** : to tum teeno tayar ho ?

 **Kavin , dushyant and pankaj reply** : yes sir ... always !

 **Acp sir** : shabash .. lekin pehle bike training le lo tum log .. apna best dena hai is case mai

 **Trio** : yes sir !

 **Thier training took 2 whole weeks... training k baad wo us gang ko pakarne k liye bikers ban kr us jaga gae aur unke naam to obviously change hogae :P**

 **kavin sir as krish , ( here kavin character was some atitude type )**

 **dushu as riyansh and**

 **pankaj sir as raja**

 **they register their name for todays's bike race ... and thier were 10 members for the race**

 **all were ready to start the race ...**

 **an ...gooooooooo... the race begins**

 **kavin sir get the first ,dush 2** **nd** **and pankaj 3** **rd** **position .. ( they do these types of races about 3 to 4 days and always get the same positions bs kbhi dush sir 1st ate to kbhi kv sir ...)**

 **the registrar get impressed and sent them to another place where some bikers are practising ...**

 **trio understand that they succedeed the first step**

 **regiterar send a man along with the trio ... that man's name was tony**

 **tony :** tum logo ko yaha ziada pesa mile ga .. yaha pr 1 tum ko apne stunt wagera dekhane ka hai smjhe

 **kavin (krish ) :** han smajh gae

 **tony :** to jao abhi ja kr practise kro race raat ki hai .. yeh wali bikes ab tmhari hui ...

 **dushyant :** ok

 **the trio start practising and observing others ( gang ka pta lagane k liye )**

 **kavin starts biking ... but his bike's break got fail .. and he cant stop his bike...he came far away from the spot... auuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr bike ruk gai q k wo khrab ho gai :p wo bike pehle se hi khraab thi yr :P**

 **kavin :** oh shit yr yeh kya hogya :/ ab itni door agya hun k pedal jate jate 50 saal lg jain :/ huh .. khtaara bike :/ kia krun ? kia krun kia kruuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn :/ :/ :/

 **suddenly he heard a voice of bike ,he turn back and saw that a biker wearing black halmet and yellow jacket coming in full speed comign towards him .. he try to stop the bike but the bier didn't stop**

 **kavin :** mai bhi kin logo se help mangne i koshish kr raha hun .. yaha k lrke to shkal se hi akru lgte hain .. uff :/

 **kavin again heard the bike voice... and it was the yellow jacket biker .. coming back to him**

 **and a biker stop in front of kavin ... : aur apne haath se use apne pas bulate hue ... kavin pass jate hue kaho ?**

 **biker apni bike start krte hue kavin sir ko haath se ishara kiya k peeche baith jao ... kavin sir k pass doosra option nahi tha isliye wo baith gae ... and the biker start biking...**

 **full speed mai biking krte hue biker use peeche lejane k bjae yani jaha biking spot tha wahan le jane k bjae age le gya yani aur dooooorrrrrrr ...**

 **kavin sir( zor se bolte hue q k speed mai awaz to ati nhi na :P as u guys knw )** : i think k rasta peeche hai ... **( kavin sir apne thoughts mai : lgta hai yeh koi gang ka hi hai q k itni tez bike koi specialist hi chla skta hai with a slippery road** )

 **biker don't answer ... and kaafi aage jane k baad wo waps mur gaya and biking spot pr pohnch gae ...**

 **kavin : bike se utarte hue :** thanks help krne k liye .. tumse mil kr acha lga .. kafi ache biker ho tum

 **tony :** krish kafi dair ho gai tumhe ane mai tumhe jo bike de thi wo kaha hai ...

 **kavin tell him the story about the bike**

 **tony :** oh han wo bike drasal pehle se hi khraa thi .. shyd maine glti se tumhe wo bike de di

 **kavin :** hmm agli baar khyaal rkhna ..ainda esi glti nhi oni chaiye .. wo to shukar hai k wo lrka ewahan agya ( **pointing towards the yellow jacket biker jisne abhi tk helmet nhi utara tha )**

 **tony :** hahahahah wo lrka nhi hai krish

 **kavin :** larka nhi hai matlab

 **tony** : khud dekhlo

 **kavin look at the yellow jacket biker ..jo apna helmet utar raha tha ... and jese hi usne helmet utara toooooooooooo uske lmbe baal uske chehre pr aie aur jese dhoom 2 mai aishwarya rai apna helmet utar ti hainaw bilkul wese hi ... :P ... and kavin was shocked to see ALIYA as a yellow jacket biker who helped him**

 **kavin :** yeh larki haiii? (shockingly )

 **tony :** han krish .. acha mai chalta hun ... mujhe raja aur riyansh ko bhi dekhna hai ... best of luck bye

 **kavin continously looking at aliya shockingly .. and aliya ko ghoorte hue hi :p mr tony ko hath hila kr bye krdiya..**

 **aliya heards kavin's conversation to tony..and come to kavin to reply**

 **Aliya :** to tum bhi unhi logo mai shaamil ho jinhe lgta hai k larkiyan biking nhi kr skti ?

 **kavin :** nahi .. i mean han matlb nahi ... uhhhhhhhhhhh sab choro lets start from the begining TUMMMMMMMMMM !

 **aliya :** arey wah tum to meri trah ho hawn ( jese kreena kapoor nhi boltien jab we met mai aliya ka style bhi bilkul wesa hi hai baat krne ka ..to ap smjh gae hhonge ri8 ? )

 **kavin :** oh pleeezzzzzz never huh ( in atitude :P)

 **aliya :** thanku thanku :p

 **kavin :** my pleasure ... ab yeh btao k tum yahhaaaaaa kia kr rhi ho ?

 **aliya :** mai yaha bhel puri bechne ati hun .. kharidni hai ?

 **kavin :** what ? :O

 **aliya :** tumhare samne bike chlai .. tumhe lift di... tumhare samne bike se utri aur ab bhi pooch rhe ho mai yahan kia kr rhi hun ... kisi ne sahi kaha hai idiot humesha hi idiot rehte hain huh

 **kavin :** mujhe bhi dikh rha hai k tum biking kr rhi ho.. mera mtlb tha k us din bridal dress mai aur ab new avatar i mean totally change ..biker ? aur han us kisi ne yeh bhi sahi kaha hai k ziada bolne wale log humesha hi ziada bolte hain huh

 **aliya :** ziada bolne wali baat se pehle to agree nhi thi lekin ab tumhari itniiiiii bari speech sun kr i totally agree...

 **kavin :** oh thankyou so much.. maine to tumhe pele bhi kaha tha k bolya hi itna pyaara un k har koi meri baat man jata hai

 **aliya :** han han usi din dekh liya ...kitni baat mani tumhari huh

 **kavin :** dekhooooooooo maine **( he wants to say further but aliya stops him by saying :** ager tumhara hpo gya ho to tumhe bta dun k mai yaha k the flow group ki member hun .. tumhe koi problem hai to hone do q k mujhe koi farq nhi parta smjhe MR. Krish and bye ... see you at tonight's race... and remeber aj raat apna best dena... us k liye very bery bad luck .. ba bbye tata **( and she sat on her bike and went away )**

 **kavin was standing at his place by thinking k :** yr yeh kia bol kr gai hai ? flow group .. member .. tonight race.. bad luck... han kuch ese hi words bole the... pta nhi mera dimagh kaha kho ata hai isko dekh kr...

 **kavin start walking to his bike ( tony ne new bike bhijwa di thi ) and use kuch yaad aya and stops and jese kv ko bht braaaaaaaa shock lga wo pause ho gae and he burst from the happiness ...**

 **kavin :** woh aliya thi ... OMG thanku bhgwaan gi i love u ilove u ilove u ... maine to kl tk socha bhi nhio tha k aliya mjhe phr se mile gi .. i mean yeh sb kese ... oh yess :D :D **( then he realizes that he is in public ... :p and he stops his burst :P )** abhi jake dushyant ko btata hun ... dushuuu em cmnggggggg :D :D yuhu

 **kavin came to dushyant and tell him the aliya wale scene :P**

 **dushyant :** wht seriously ..yeh to miracle ho gya yr wese

 **kavin :** han yr lekin pta nhi jab bhi usse baat krta hun hum dono lrna ku shru ho jate hain aur jb wo chli jati hai to bs ( **again losting in her dreams then dushyant shook him by saying :** mere bhai hum mission pe hain zra feelings control mai rakh acha aur mission pe dhiyaan de abhi ok ?

 **kavin :** yes sir :D

 **kavin :** 1 minute ruk .. aliya flow group ki member hai .. aur han mjhe uski baat ab yaad aiye poori trah se ... us wqt to pta nhi kiya hogya to mjhe ... usne yeh bhi kaha tha k aj raat ki race mai best dena and aj ki raat k liye bad wishes bhi di yr :/ ...

 **dusyant :** flow group ... race mai best ... phir bhi bad wishes di... ajeeb baat hai ... kuch smjhe

 **kavin :** han kuch to garbar hai ( **acting like acp sir.. unki trah haath hilate hue :P )**

 **dushyant :** acha bta kiya smjha tu ?

 **kavin :** yahi k wo us gang ki member hai aur maine uski help ki thi jungle mai isliye wo mujhe yeh btana chahti hai k aj raat ki race mai koi select hoga un k member k liye ... aur us gang ka naam flow hai ... uski ar baat mai koi na koi raaz hai koi na koi paheli

 **dushyant :** han sahi kaha tu ne ... tujhe koi problem hai to hone do use koi fark nhi prta ... iska mtlb tujhe problem hogi shyd ese hi kuch hoga .. hope k esa na ho ... baki baat to smjh agai lekin yeh very bery bad luck nhi aya ... very very bol deti to phr as a bad wish accept krlete lekin very Bery mtlb ... uski hr 1 baat mai paheli hai is baat mai bhi zaroor kuch hoga kv

 **kavin :** han .. lekin kiya ? ... shyd iska mtlb aj raat hi pta chle ... lets see...

 **and the ni8 begins the race begins... dushu sir ,kv sir and pankaj obsere that thier are some new peoples who are watching the race and stunts performing by the bikers and aliya is standing with them... they are about 3 people including aliya ... 1 was looking like a boss and the other guy was like his right hand...**

 **trio now know that they are thhe gang members... they give their best ... tey do the hardest stunts and the boss of aliya got impressed by them ... they came to meet them**

 **boss :** hi mera naam hai bery lucky

 **trio shocked at his name .. and know dush and kv understood that what aliya was trying to say ...**

 **they say hi to him and introduce him their names.. krish . reyansh and raja**

 **mr berry :** tum log soch rhe hoge mera naam kafi ajeeb hai hain

 **kv ( in a atitude ) :** han bht

 **berry :** ahhhahaha i like ur atitude... wese yeh naam maine khud rkha tha bchpan mai q k mai apne ap ko humsesha se hi boht luky manta hun isliye ery ki jga bery lucky kr liya ...

 **dush :** nice logic

 **berry :** thanks.. wese maine tum logo k stunts dekhe... lekin tum logo ko pehle kbhi nhi dekha kaha se ho tum log?

 **trio give im thier fake intro .. totally fake intro... bery got impressed and offer them to have a party tommorow night at his place.. it was a golden chance for our team to catch the gang so they say yes to him and bery leave with aliya and his right hand...**

* * *

 **this chap is finishes here ... thanks alot to all of tham who are liking my story... and srysly guys ur appreciation means me alot alot alottttt... and sorry for mistakes as my english is not that good please please forgive me ... sorry for my spellings and grammer mistakes ... spelling mistakes to just juldi juldi type krne ki wja se hoti hain is** c **hap mai AlVin scenes thore km the uske liye bhi sorry :P but next time xiada honge and as my frnd Anubhab kavin's fan asked for ishyant scenes .. dear i'll definitely work for this .. .. love u all :***


End file.
